Caught in the Middle
by sillyangelxo
Summary: CHANNY. “Tawni, I want to be seductive.” In the scheme of things, it’s not unlikely that Chad won’t be involved. After all, he’s the test subject.
1. Sonny wants to be seductive!

**Summary:** [Channy] "Tawni, I want to be seductive." In the scheme of things, it's not unlikely that Chad won't be involved. After all, he's the test subject.

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimers applied.

…

…

**| Caught in the Middle |**

**I:** Sonny wants to be seductive?!

…

…

"Tawni, I want to be seductive."

Tawni Harte's eyes widened in surprise, practically choking on the water bottle she was drinking from. "_What?_"

Tawni had been seated in her and Sonny's dressing room getting ready for dress rehearsals and wanted to come down her nerves and gulped down on some water. Yes, even Tawni Harte gets nervous before an audience; not that she'd tell anyone, because after all, she's supposed to be the cool and collected one from the group.

"Tawni…I," Sonny mustered herself to continue, heat rising to her cheeks, "I want to be…seductive."

Y' know, it's not something you hear every day. So what did Tawni do? She laughed.

"Excuse me?" Tawni gasped for air, unable to control her fits of laughter because _this_ was the funniest thing she's heard all day.

Sonny narrowed her eyes at Tawni, crimson smeared across her face, "It's not funny!"

"But Sonny, it _is_," Tawni replied, arms grasping her stomach because it hurt _so_ bad. After she had finished up her hysterical state, Tawni continued on, "But seriously Sonny, what is it?"

"I told you," Sonny gnashed her teeth, thinking, 'I'm going to die!' "I want to be seductive."

Tawni's lips twisted into a frown as she creased her forehead, "You're kidding right?" Sonny blew the strands away from her vision, standing before Tawni now as Tawni's intent gaze fell on her. "Sonny, you're the nicest, prudish girl in the world, why would _you_ want to be _seductive_?"

Sonny took it as an insult, baffled that Tawni would say such a thing. Okay, maybe she didn't have this whole Hollywood bitchy attitude that everyone seemed to have since she's from Wisconsin and all, but she wasn't a prude!

"I'm not a prude!"

Tawni rolled her eyes, as if saying _yeah, right_.

"C'mon, Sonny. You couldn't even cheat on the math test Ms. Bitterman gave us before it even started!"

"I — that's not…" Sonny began, lost at words. Tawni was right; maybe she was a prude. Ugh, Sonny hates when Tawni's right.

"See? You have no comeback." Tawni directed her attention back to her mirror, running her long, manicured fingers through her golden locks and ignoring the grumble that Sonny had emitted. In an airy manner, Tawni dismissed Sonny with the flick of her wrist.

Geez, sometimes Tawni could be such a blond.

"But Tawni!" Sonny griped, "Can't you just teach me how to be seductive?"

Tawni swiveled her chair to face Sonny. Puckering her glossy lips, she let out an exasperated sigh and repeated the question Sonny was hoping she wouldn't ask, "Sonny, tell me. Why would you want to be seductive?"

Tawni could hardly believe it. Sonny, seductive? It's like saying cats should mate with dogs. Hint: put two and two together and it's very likely that the end result will turn out horribly, horribly bad. Like Tawni had said before, Sonny was too nice, too good, so prudish. When it comes to seductive, you have to be bad, flirty, and keep them asking for more and play hard to get; Sonny doesn't screams 'look at me, I know I'm pretty and I know you want me' but rather, 'yeah, I do look like a dork.' Tawni wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but Sonny can really be lame at times. For example, her lame jokes, her cell phone ringtone, and her boring, elongated Wisconsin talk that could put insomniacs to sleep.

But going back to the situation,

"I…" Sonny began, hesitant as Tawni surveyed her with questionable eyes, "I…like someone."

Hearing this, Tawni's ears perked up and she suddenly found some actual interest in their conversation.

"Sonny, spill. Who's stolen your heart?" Oh, geez. That sounded so cheesy Sonny had to refrain herself from chuckling.

"Well…you know him."

"Sonny, I don't want clues; I want his name."

"Okay, okay…geez, I'm getting there." Someone doesn't appreciate the art of suspense.

"And well, he's kind of annoying and arrogant, and has that bad boy aura surrounding him, and he has really adorable blue eyes and…"

"Oh. My. God. It's Chad…you like Chad!" Tawni accused, pointing a finger at Sonny in shock.

Sonny yelped.

Disgust was splashed across her face.

"What?! How could you even assume that? I was talking about Austin Rain!" Sonny yelled, waving her arms in a crazy, propelling manner that almost hit Tawni in the face.

"OH." Tawni flashed a sheepish smile, "My bad."

"Well, YEAH! Why would I like Chad? He's arrogant, annoying, stupid…" Sonny widened her eyes, finally realizing what she had led on. "Oh." Now she was donning an uneasy expression, even more embarrassed then when she first entered the room.

"Duh."

Tawni 1, Sonny 0.

She really needed to get better at this.

Sighing, Sonny spoke up with a, "Yeah…So will you teach me? Please?"

Tawni eyed her manicured nails with a sort of flare that made you think, 'mean girl'. She looked up after a moment, replying, "Well, I don't know Sonny…you aren't the most docile child in the bunch."

'I didn't even know she knew what docile meant,' Sonny mentally added, then, "Please?"

"Why would you want to seduce Austin Rain anyway?"

Tawni accompanied this by raising a slender brow.

"Well…not really 'seduce'. More like make myself more appealing and interesting without being skimpy or slutty. Maybe 'seductive' isn't the right word; flirt maybe. But he's just been on my mind lately…and he's just so…" Sonny's cheeks flared up with red, a smile playing at her lips as she found interest at her shoes, "…cute."

'Hmm,' Tawni thought, grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. 'Sonny's got a school girl crush!'

"And," Sonny furthered, "I need help…Austin is just so 'bad boy'; he won't fall for plain Jane Sonny Munroe. He probably wants someone not so…dorky." Sonny lowered her head in shame; yes, she'll finally admit it. Compared to these high class Hollywood stars, she's just ordinary.

"Aw, Sonny…" Tawni stood up from her leather spinning chair and soothed Sonny my rubbing her shoulder, "you're not…d-dor—" Tawni tried to say it, screaming in her mind, 'Just spill it damn it!' But the words wouldn't escape her mouth and it was like that comfort session they had before when Sonny was depressed that James Conroy dumped her for Tawni; absolutely positively _horrible_.

"You're not do-r—" Tawni stopped mid-sentence because Sonny was giving her the look. As in the 'I know you're lying to me' look which consisted of daggers.

"Okay, fine. You are dorky."

"So you'll help me?"

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

Sonny chewed at the inside of her mouth, "Because…you're the most beautiful, funny, and talented person in the world?"

"Sucking up to Tawni now, huh?" Tawni crossed her arms and tapped her foot, scrutinizing Sonny's form that sent shivers down Sonny's spine.

'It was worth a shot…' Sonny thought, crestfallen. "Well…"

"I like it!"

"Huh?" Sonny asked, bewildered.

"Let project _**Make Sonny Seductive**_ commence!"

"…"

"Yeah, it needs a better name."

…

…

**tbc**

…

…

**a/n:** Yep, I have no idea how I came up with this. I have a feeling that doing this and watching TV at the same time caused this, heheh. ;p BTW, I think "Austin Rain" is from Hannah Montana so…yeah. Anyway, this is my **_first_** ever SWAC ficlet, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! ;D

R&R please!


	2. Sonny’s dolled up, Chad’s stuck up & —

**Summary:** [Channy] "Tawni, I want to be seductive." In the scheme of things, it's not unlikely that Chad won't be involved. After all, he's the test subject.

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimers applied.

**a/n:** Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

…

…

**| Caught in the Middle |**

**II:** Sonny's dolled up, Chad's stuck up, and Tawni's…well, we'll get back to you with that.

…

…

"First off: appearance."

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Sonny asked, partly curious as to what Tawni would say.

"Sonny," Tawni grabbed Sonny by the shoulders and led her to a mirror, "Look at you."

They were currently in one of Hollywood's well known clothing stores to begin project **_M.S.S._** (yes, unfortunately Tawni couldn't come up with a better name), with the AC turned up really high because of the summer heat flooding through the atmosphere.

It was nearly 103 degrees in the stinking place!

And well, being the sensible one that she was, Sonny opted to don on blue summer short shorts, a casual white tank top with the letters _DKNY_ written across the front, her black flip flops, and her long locks tied up into a bun that left strands dangling at the sides of her face.

Sonny fanned herself, "I think I look good."

"Keyword Sonny: you _think_."

"HEY!" Sonny argued, "I happen to know that some people think I look great!"

"Name a few," Tawni challenged, her narrowed eyes bouncing off the mirror's reflection.

"Nico, Grady…and, um…" Sonny struggled for words. And who? James? Yuck, he was such a jerk. Chad? Sonny scrunched her nose; that's even worse. She hoped Chad didn't think of her that way because she'd never like Chad in such a non-frenemy way. 'Hmm…' Sonny continued to rack her brain. Well then, what about…Marshall? Ew, that'd be undeniably creepy. Now _that's_ pedophilia written all over it…

'OH MY GOD!' Sonny cringed. Mental images, mental images! HORRIBLE!

"Disgusting!"

Tawni beamed, patting Sonny on her shoulder.

"I'm glad we finally see eye to eye."

"I didn't—"

"Sonny, I know it may be hard to accept it, but that's okay."

"_But_—"

And before Sonny knew it, Tawni was handing her practically every piece of cloth she get her hands on. Sonny had always seen how people did this in movies or TV shows, all too happy to transform the 'victim', but she hadn't expected it to happen to her. But I mean, c'mon, she didn't dress that bad did she?

After five minutes, Sonny was shoved into a dressing room by Tawni. She had tried every single outfit that Tawni had handed to her, but everything just didn't feel "right."

"Tawni…I don't know…" Sonny concluded as she swung the curtain open to reveal her all-black ensemble: faded skinny jeans, a buttoned up blazer with thin white strips descending vertically, and a gray long-sleeved blouse beneath it. She was feeling pretty hot right now. "It feels unusual."

"Hmm…" Tawni rubbed her chin. She eyed Sonny up and down, directing her to twirl around so she'd get a better view of everything. "I think you look great!"

Sonny pulled the at the blouse's collar, feeling as if it was choking her. "But Tawni…everything just feels so _tight_." Sonny was now messing with the chain that hung around her neck, "And not me."

"Do you want to be seductive?!" Tawni inquired, throwing her hands up in the air like a mad man.

"Yeah, but…"

"Are you worried that Austin won't like it?"

"No, I just…" Sonny began, figuring out the right words to say.

Tawni interrupted her again, "Oh, I know! You want a second opinion."

'Yeah, _that's _it.' Sonny thought miserably. Tawni just didn't get it; this didn't scream Sonny Munroe. Black didn't suit her at all because hello, her name's Sonny, not Grim Reaper.

Geez, this was going to be harder than Sonny expected it to be.

"Okay Sonny, lets…" Tawni trailed off, searching the area for someone who they could use as a second opinion. "Oh, well that's odd. There aren't any guys in here."

Well, actually there were. But you don't want a seven-year-old hanging on his mommy's leg to criticize you do you? 'Cause sometimes, little kids are harsher than you think.

"Oh, I got an idea! The first guy to walk into the store will be the second opinioner…er?" Tawni thought to herself, puzzled.

So they waited for a few minutes, eying the entrance.

Then, right that very moment, stomped in a woman.

She was ripped, had a crazy eye, and looked like she could strangle you with her bare hands.

Sonny could feel her insides twist from the uncanny aura the woman emitted.

Oh, _hell_ no.

Next trudged in an old man grasping his back, life depending on the cane he was holding.

"Oh sir — mmph!"

"Are you crazy?!" Sonny hissed at Tawni, cupping her mouth with her (in Tawni's view, sweaty and bad tasting) hand.

"Mmmph!"

By then Sonny was exasperated. She also came to realize that Tawni actually _was_ crazy, considering how eager she was to get that old geezer over to them, like she _wanted_ Sonny to hook up with him or something.

BLEH.

And just when the eerie mental images of Marshall had been erased in her mind — aw, crap.

"Ugh!" Sonny pounded at her head, attempting to beat the images in her head into smithereens, which undeniably seemed impossible — well, unless you pummeled yourself so hard you'd end up unconscious or in a coma for awhile…just saying.

"It's okay Sonny, we'll find one!" Tawni encouraged…? Well, that was new. But that didn't stop Sonny from giving her that look: I'm-god damn-tired-of-this-_beep_-and-I-want-to-go-_beep_-home-because-I'm-_beep_-tired!

Sonny had a dark side too y'know.

(She knows everyone does too, unless you're some uncanny "angel" that swoops in and saves the day like you've been doing it ever since you were a baby, still pooping out those number-two's in a diaper. C'mon, everybody, now _that_ deserves such honor we need to applaud such accomplishments until our hands fall off. **_Yeah._**)

"Don't give me that look!"

"Tawni…let's just go home. I'm so tired," Sonny complained, wiping the sweat from her neck with the back of her hand. This freaking heat was making her frustrated and dizzy.

"Sonny, c'mon! No one's criticized you yet." Yeah. _That_ made Sonny feel much better.

"Tawni, no—"

"Sonny, just one more perso—"

"No—"

(_ding, ding, ding_)

Sonny and Tawni cocked their heads to the side.

The reactions from the two differed: on one hand, Sonny's face was distorted into a mix of disgust and dislike, already screaming 'NO, NO, NO!' in her head. And on the other, Tawni's lips twisted into a very cheerful, eerie grin that resembled The Joker's from _The Dark Knight_. For once in her life, she was actually glad that _he_ had showed up.

Right then and there casually strolled in Chad Dylan Cooper, head held high like the obnoxious guy he was, his orange polo shirt's collar flared up, baggy jeans, and flip flops, sipping on some smoothie through a transparent cup that looked like pina colada.

Hmm…pina colada was good.

But on any case, Tawni was already casting Sonny a look, telling Sonny to move her booty over to Mr. BowBeforeSuchGrace. Sonny returned it with a heavy glare, then looked at Chad, then Tawni, and retorted an icy, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"_No._"

"Why?" Tawni questioned, crossing her arms and becoming nonchalant.

"Because Chad isn't a guy," Sonny hissed.

"Sonny, if you don't believe that Chad's a guy, then get in his pants."

Sonny did a double take, eyes widening like saucers, "_WHAAAAT?!!_"

"I mean, seriously. Do that and I bet that'll prove everything," Tawni deadpanned. She was starting to creep Sonny out with her daggering gaze before she burst out chortling, clutching at her sides, "Oh my god! You should've seen your face!"

Sonny felt her cheeks reddening, her hair glued to her steamy face before uttering, "You're so evil!"

She was embarrassed. Not particularly angry, but rather defenseless against such a (disgusting, _stupid,_ **unbelievably gross**) blow to her. "God Taw—!"

But before Sonny could finish her sentence Tawni's hands were planted on her shoulders as she veered Sonny's body this and there like a steering wheel toward Chad.

"Tawni!"

"…"

"TAWNI!"

Tawni didn't answer as Sonny's head was thrown back at her, her feet sliding across the waxy floor. She tried her best to escape from Tawni's grasp but failed miserably. Tawni was stronger than you'd think.

"STO—"

But with a sudden forceful jerk that sent Sonny flying, she was met with a collision that made her stumble on her own two feet.

And then,

"God, Sonny! Watch where you're going!"

Sonny unwillingly looked up. Chad. With pina colada splattered across his shirt.

"Thanks a lot Sonny, this shirt's ruined!"

Normally, Sonny would've been down on her knees already reaching for the transparent cup or apologizing to Chad for about a million times straight. On another rare case, if he had done something to her that infuriated or embarrassed her, Sonny would be laughing, considering that you don't get to see Chad embarrassed out in public with pina colada slithering down his shirt and onto his pants (and some _other_ parts she won't identify that made him look like he had a pee pee meltdown) but now wasn't the time.

Instead, it's find Tawni and kill her (in so many **torturous** ways possible) time.

'Stupid Tawni…Why'd I ask her to help me anyways? She's so evil…' Sonny's mind trailed off. She was so distracted; she hadn't realized that Chad was calling her.

"Sonny?"

"…"

"Sonny?"

"…"

"SONNY?!"

"WHAT?!" Sonny yelled, awaken from her trance.

"Geez," Chad muttered, rubbing his head, "I was just wondering."

"Yeah?" Sonny retorted. She was in a sour mood.

"Why are you dressed up like _that_?"

Sonny wanted to roll her eyes. "It's none of your business Chad." Sonny said this in such a non-Sonny way, she wanted to reprehend herself for being so mean.

"Ouch," Chad exaggerated, "Someone's on their monthly."

At this, Sonny's cheeks flared up. "You should be talking, Mr. I-had-an-accident-because-even-till-now-I'm-not-potty-trained!"

"At least I don't look like preppy and goth fought over me and finally realized that I wasn't worth the time." Chad emphasized his statement with a sly smirk.

God, Sonny hated how he could keep his cool when they were _fighting_. She couldn't believe she felt bad for being mean to _Chad_.

Gaping, Sonny sputtered, "Well, y-yeah? You're just — just…"

"Handsome? Amazing? Totally _awesome_?" Chad threw in.

"As a matter of fact, you possess everything but those qualities Chad."

Sonny stuck her tongue out.

Sonny 1, Chad 0.

Maybe she was getting better at this.

"Likewise Sonny, likewise."

Or not.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny challenged.

"Well, you're clumsy, first and foremost, you're so cheeky, and I wouldn't say you're that much of a looker."

Sonny struggled from slapping Chad squarely in the face.

OHMYGOD.

How could he say that? There're just some things a girl doesn't need to hear. Ever. And _that_ tops the list.

"YOU'RE A JERK!"

**&.**

And with all this, Tawni was in the background, hidden behind one of those clothing racks that concealed her body enough to watch the dispute going on between Chad and Sonny. And even before Sonny would ultimately run away from Chad from such a terrible thing he had said to her, something Tawni _wouldn't_ even do or want someone telling her, and the way Chad stood limping like a rag doll at the very spot the spat words would be flying, she had an idea.

You could hear a faint _ding!_ If you listened close enough.

…

…

**tbc**

…

…

**a/n:** Yeah, that's all for now. ;p If it seems a bit (or a lot xD) confusing, don't worry. I have an idea…in process. Heheh.

Don't forget to review_!_ ;)


	3. A loophole for frenemies

**Summary:** [Channy] "Tawni, I want to be seductive." In the scheme of things, it's not unlikely that Chad won't be involved. After all, he's the test subject.

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimers applied.

…

…

**| Caught in the Middle |**

**III:** A loophole for frenemies.

…

…

"Hey guys, Sonny here! I'm sorry if I couldn't answer your call but please leave a message after the beep! BEEP. Oh, wait, was I supposed to be the beep?"

_Beep._

"Hey Sonny. I'm really sorry about the other day so can we—"

"I'm sorry, but I don't take calls from the High King Jerk from Jerkishslovakia."

"Sonny! Sonny wait! Don't hang up—"

_(click.)_

**&.**

Sonny Munroe was not on speaking terms with Chad Butt-Face Cooper.

Okay, so maybe she was being a teensy bit moody that day he went and _insulted her like the cold-hearted jerk face in the world that he was_.

Wait, she wasn't supposed to flatter him. Her bad.

But, I mean, did he have to say that?! And what really was worse was that she actually _was_ on her menstruation.

Thanks a lot Chad, kick her when she's down.

And so, will she ever talk to him? We'll see.

Does he deserve to be forgiven? 99.99% of Sonny tells herself no.

Let him rot in this unbearable heat wave.

**&.**

Tawni Harte frolicked down the busy pathways of Stage 3, giddy and happy and so _freakin' out of character_ she gave Nico and Grady a scare that she, the oh so evil Tawni that she was, was scheming something against them…and _that_, that was never a good thing.

But she was scheming something, oh yes.

And if everything went well, not-so-Sonshine and Mr. Obnoxious were going to get a very, very loud wake up call.

'Mwahahaha…' Tawni thought, the sly grin spreading across her face as she practically knocked down the door that revealed her (and sadly, Sonny's) dressing room, with not-so-Sonshine sprawled on the spinning chair with her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Sonny," Tawni greeted cheerfully; in reply, Sonny narrowed her eyes. Oops, guess she was still mad about her dispute with Mr. Obnoxious two days ago…and well, Tawni herself. Not that Tawni minded, because after all, she was enjoying the silence.

"Humph."

"So…" Tawni began.

'…So…?' Sonny arched a slender brow. That didn't sound good.

"Second: The Art of The Almighty Flirtation!"

…

…

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Deep breath, "EVER!"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…" Tawni chided, "This is a great opportunity to see what you're made of."

"What I'm made of doesn't include having a two-hundred feet radius of Chadturd!"

"Well…" 'Think Tawni think!' "…what if…"

"What if what? He suddenly turned into a gentleman that even an eight-year-old could _manage_ to be and stop acting like he's the best thing that ever happened in this world — 'Oh, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! With my awesomeness and beauty, I shall dominate the world with my poor acting skills!'"

The _hell_, man.

Sonny just went from crazy to extraordinarily insane.

"Sonny?"

"_What?"_

"You know you're a freak, right?"

"HEY!"

"Well," Tawni replied, rolling her eyes at Sonny's defending cry and directing an accusing finger her way, "it is true you know."

"I resent that!"

"As you should Sonny, as you should."

Sonny tightened her grimace, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tawni laughed. Well, _duh_. It wasn't that hard to figure out. "It means shut up and stop talking before you make a complete fool out of yourself and let me, the ingenious Tawni Harte that I am, to inform you of my mastermind plan."

Sonny snorted, and then snidely remarked, "Tawni, anything constructed in _anyone's_ mind that involves _Chad_," Gag, "results in a not-very-well-thought-out idea. I mean, look at Chadturd; he screams illogical. And rude. And idiotic. Obnoxious. Arrogant. Ignorant. Unmanly. Egotistical. Obtuse, uncompassionate, _cruel, and not to mention the biggest_—"

"_God_, okay Sonny I get it. I know you wanna keep rambling on about your immeasurable _loooove_ about Chad and everything, but one can only take so much of your babbling about him." Tawni inwardly smirked.

The Hook.

"I will never _ever_ like someone like _Chad-turd_! Besides, I like Austin!"

"Really?" Tawni suddenly spat, probing Sonny with her fierce hazel eyes, "but don't you think Austin's the same? Arrogant? Egotistical? Obtuse? If he's all this, then what makes him any better than Chad himself? Hmm?"

Sonny gawked. She had never seen this side of the usually sarcastic but friendly Tawni before, and she didn't know how to reply to such a remark.

"I — I," Sonny stammered, "I — it's not the same!"

"Or is it?"

"It's…not…!"

"Well then," Tawni began, "what if it is? What if they're that much," she demonstrated by pulling two of her fingers together, "alike? What if you just have an unlucky streak of liking full-of-themselves men like them? After all, you dated James, so it's not very hard to predict who you…"

Sonny felt embarrassed and darn mad. Tawni had no right in telling her that she was like an open book!

"YOU DATED JAMES TOO, IF YOU DON'T MIND ME RECALLING!"

"Yes, Sonny. But _I_ warned you about him. But did _you_ listen? No. That justifies my point."

"Well…" Sonny was lost at words, attempting miserably to construct a comeback. "…then…"

Tawni restrained the grin playing at her lips.

"Then what?" Tawni urged casually.

Sonny hesitated before saying, "Then…okay, _god_, Tawni. What do you want me to do?"

The Line.

"Simple Sonny. Flirt with Chad."

"NO WAY!"

"Well, think of it this way: Chad is quite the handful, don't you think?"

"When did you start talking in such a proper manner?"

"Anyways, think of it as a challenge. If flirting with Chad seems to be so problematic, then getting him to somehow fall for you will be impossible."

"HEY!"

"So that just makes this so much harder. If you're able to make Chad fall for _you_, then we'd know for sure that you're ready to play the field. And if he doesn't, we know that you pretty much suck at flirting. This means you need to work ten times harder than whatever you believe made you so good at it and flirt with Chad until it's visibly clear that he likes you."

'Whooo…' Tawni inwardly sighed. That was a mouthful.

Sonny, on the other hand, stood dumbstruck before Tawni. Not to mention more reluctant than at ease about this so-called ingenious plan of hers.

"But…" the words came spilling out of Sonny's mouth, "…wouldn't that be, as lame as it sounds, 'playing' with him? Tawni, frankly, I hate Chad's guts as much as the next person, but I don't picture myself as such a…cruel person."

Oh, crap. Tawni's mouth hung open. 'Think, think, think!' Tawni yelled mentally.

"I…"

Tawni paused.

"Um…"

Sonny gave Tawni a skeptical look.

'Think!'

GOT IT!

"Then, I'll evaluate you when you're flirting with him. If I see that you've improved and that it seems possible that you might survive against Austin, then I'd tell you before anything gets too far with you and Chad that make both of you uncomfortable." Chaa, good one Tawni. Very good.

Sonny heaved out an exasperated sigh, raking her hair with her two hands miserably.

"You're just _dying_ to watch me fall straight on my face aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"And there's no way out of your illogical nonsense, is there?"

"Nope, absolutely not."

"UGGHH," Sonny shut her eyes for a moment, and then opened them, "Okay, _fine_."

"Great!" Tawni exclaimed, bringing her hands together and clapping.

"Just one thing."

"What?" Tawni stopped clapping, inconspicuously becoming alert.

"Just leave me alone for awhile. I have the biggest headache because of you." Oh, if that was the case…

"Deal!"

And Sinker.

With that, Tawni click-clacked her way out of the dressing room with a beam spread across her face.

Sonny was just so _easy_.

**&.**

That next day, Saturday, was spent educating Sonny in the art of flirtation…

"Wait, I have to touch _him_?!"

"Are you stupid Sonny?"

"Well, _are you_?"

…_this_, as you can very well see, ended in utter failure due to Sonny's lack of attention and childish banter and Tawni's insensitive way of dealing with teenagers who didn't act their age.

Oh God, _please_ help them.

**&.**

Though Sunday was better.

"Well, you can stand under my umbrella anytime Grady." Wink, giggle, touch.

'Well, if Sonny made Grady blush,' Tawni analyzed, 'although with _that_ cheesy pick-up line of hers, then I guess there's _some_ hope in her.'

**The verdict:** Sonny still had a long, _loooong_ way to go.

**&.**

Monday, 12:15pm; lunch break.

"Do I _have_ to do this?" Sonny asked, already having second thoughts on the matter.

"Yes, Sonny," Tawni deadpanned. "Now fix your outfit," and with that, Tawni fumbled with Sonny's chain before grabbing her long chocolate tresses and thoroughly running her long fingers through them.

Tawni, to Sonny's utter dismay, thought that getting the outfit that Sonny had last tried on that sizzling day down in that particular store down in Hollywood would be great so they purchased it last Saturday.

Of course, Sonny did ask why,

"Why do we have to get this?"

"Well, one, because you need to break into your new style, and two, because it'd be funny to see how Chad reacts to your appearance. Again."

"Again, you're just dying to have me fail, aren't you?"

"If you put it that way, then I won't bother disagreeing with you." Grin.

Frown. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Aw, _thank you_!"

But back to the present, "But c'mon, it's _Chad_!"

Tawni resisted from smacking Sonny on the head. Oh, she would die to shut _Sonny_ up. As if it were possible; Sonny put gossipers to shame. "Sonny, you already agreed to this—"

"Yes, but you were the one who _dragged_ me into this."

"—_so_," Tawni emphasized, "you better shut up before I give you a fat lip."

Sighing, Sonny crossed her arms, "Okay, fi—"

Smack.

"Ow!"

Then,

"What was that for?!"

"Shh! Chad Dylan Cooper nearing the Commissary entrance! Move, move, move!"

Sonny clucked her tongue before saying, "Maybe we should—"

PUUUSH.

But this time, Tawni only managed to drive Sonny's butt half way across the room before running back to one of the closest tables in the Commissary that gave a generous view of the two about to clash.

Looking back once more at Tawni, Sonny inhaled a deep breath and turned around to face the entrance.

Here goes nothing.

'Don't think, just do,' she chanted in her mind as she took long strides ahead.

Needless to say, she was completely out of it when she accidentally bumped into Chad, all too caught up with her thoughts.

Then,

"Oh crap! Sorry—"

Stop.

"Sonny?"

By then Chad was already up on his feet, lending Sonny a helping hand that she hesitated on taking before mentally kicking herself and reminding her to be friendly and flirty, taking his hand in the process.

"So," Chad began, a sheepish expression present on his facial features, "hi…Sonny."

"Hi Chad!" Sonny greeted through fake cheerfulness.

Taken back, because he was expecting Sonny to either yell at him or rip his head off or _something_ that involved him getting hurt, Chad eyeballed her.

And then he saw The Outfit.

Biting his tongue, he thought, 'Don't say anything negative, don't say anything negative. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say it at all,' then, 'Suck it up Cooper!'

Witnessing the sudden change of Chad's facial expression, Sonny maintained the urge to glare at him.

"Well, you're looking very…p," control those urges man! Whatever you do, don't listen to your brain! "p-pleasant today Sonny."

"Aw, thanks Chad," Sonny said, attempting not to grit her teeth. Stepping closer to him, she played with his jacket collar, "you're not looking so bad yourself."

Her words breathed down his neck, and Chad felt the need to push her away from him.

'The hell?' he thought, gazing down at her smaller form. First of all, she had been avoiding him for days on end and glaring at him if he ever got in seeing range before her, and now she was…_flirting_ with him? No, that couldn't be. Sonny doesn't flirt. He knew that Tawni did, or any other girl did, but Sonny was someone he'd never imagine flirting…no less acting so…intimate.

I mean, was he imagining things or did her body just inch closer to his?

"Hmm…" Sonny began, thinking of something to say next while inching closer to him (she wanted to gag) and grabbed each side of his broad shoulders, "why don't we…?"

Okay, danger! DANGER! DID SONNY GET ABDUCTED BY ALIENS OR SOMETHING?!

"Sonny," Chad managed to say, "why are you acting so…?" He hesitantly pushed her away.

"So what?" Sonny spat. Oh, whoops. Remember; be fluent, suave, and sexy! "I mean," she fluttered her eyelashes, her tone noticeably fluctuating into an innocent one, "nothing. There's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with me."

"Yes," Chad clenched his jaw. He couldn't help but act so suddenly…frustrated. _This_, whatever it was — or whatever the hell was up with Sonny — wasn't _normal_, "there is."

And instinctively, he placed his hands on her shoulders, making Sonny get all defensive, and attempted to push her away from him.

"No there's _not_," Sonny assured, her grasp on him getting tighter by the second. Would he _let go_ of her?!

"You know you're lying right?" Chad retaliated, feeling her nails dig into his skin that gave him all the more urge to get her away from him.

"Well, do you know—" breath, Sonny, breath. You can do this, just stop acting like you want to bite his head off. "that you're," she twitched, "c-cu," twitch, grimace, twitch, "cute?"

"God, will you let go Sonny?! It hurts like hell!"

"Not until you do!"

And that just set Chad on fire. He smirked, and Sonny saw it. Oh, crap.

"What, are you saying you feel uncomfortable with my touch gracing your skin?"

Sonny's eyes widened in fury, a blush creeping up her face.

"N — no, n-never!" Sonny fumed. Unknowingly, she dug her nails even harder into Chad's skin, inflicting more pain.

"Well," he winced slightly, "you have a funny way of showing it. After all, it's like you can't get your hands off of me."

"I. Can't. Get. My. Hands. Off. Of. You. Because," Sonny seethed, "I—"

"Like me? Of course, how could I be so oblivious to your feelings? After all, who _doesn't_ like me?"

"God, you're so full of yourself!"

"Well, you're annoying!"

"At least I don't have 'stupid' stamped across my forehead!"

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"Chad, it doesn't much for you to be duped."

"Well yeah?" And suddenly…Chad just went blank. It was odd — this did not occur very often, and the one time he needed to show the world, or mostly Sonny, the crazy girl who always somehow seemed to agitate him to no end — nothing. Blank. _Zilch._ 'Think of something!' he barked at himself. "Well you — you…smell weird!"

Sonny's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. _"What?"_

"I mean…" Crap, Chad. Crap. "…I."

And well, Sonny couldn't help it.

She burst out laughing.

"HEY!"

I mean, for someone like _Chad_, the quick-witted (not that she'd tell him, because geez, he really doesn't need to know that) guy that he was, you wouldn't expect such a lame comeback from him…

"Stop laughing!"

"Hahahahah…" Ooh, Sonny's stomach hurt.

"It's not even that _funny_," Chad remarked, getting more embarrassed and annoyed as the seconds dwindled by, "Stop it!"

"Hahah—"

And, well, Chad couldn't _take_ it (because even if it was Sonny, he positively would _not_ let someone make a mockery of him — because what? Were they trying to be the next Mr. Santa Claus with their "Hohoho!" or something?). So Chad did what he felt necessary.

He shut Sonny up.

"Mmmmph!" Sonny cried in defiance.

Ew. His hand was so…_warm_…and _sweaty_…

"Mmmmph!" Sonny was always a biter…so, well…

"OW!"

…yeah.

"Sonny that _hurt_!"

"Well, sorry — but I just got a handprint full of sweat cupping my mouth!"

"Well, I wouldn't of done that if you'd just shut up."

"Me? I'm sorry but I think you talk too much for your own good."

"Haha, very funny."

"Oh, why _thank you_."

Chad's eyebrows knitted together. This insanity needed to end right now. "Sonny, can you just shut up and let me talk?"

"Well, no—"

"Mmmmph!"

"_Anyways_, as I was saying…or, ahem, was about to say," Chad began, his hand still cupping Sonny's mouth, "I didn't come here today — well, actually, I didn't know _you'd_ bump into me today — but anyways — geez, Sonny, you just spit on me!"

Sonny gave Chad a triumphant glance before making her escape to Stage 3 — because God knows why she didn't want a lecture from Tawni at the moment about her "terrible, atrocious, painful to the eyes" (well, Sonny was pretty sure Tawni would actually say that) performance — until she felt Chad's unusually soft hand wound around her wrist.

"Well, ignoring the fact that you," Chad halfheartedly sent daggers Sonny's way, his facial expression still that of disgust, "decided to share your uncalled for assault on the innocent—" Sonny snorted, "—I have something to say."

"Not to burst your bubble or anything Chad, but I don't planning on staying any longer for your constant babble of senseless talks that only seem to perturb you so—"

"_Sonny_," Chad's grip on her right wrist tightened, pulling her along.

"Can you let go of me?" Sonny demanded, "Because really, I don't like the thought of myself as a puppet."

"Can you just—"

"Nope, not real—"

"GEEZ, JUST _SHUT UP_!"

Sonny went blank, unmoving on the very spot she was standing on because, well, it was like that other day where Tawni had interrogated her; she didn't expect such attitude directed towards her. And now, it was Chad. And even if she was quick to talk back — given that maybe she wasn't fully aware of such awful things escaping her mouth at the time — she was still that shy girl inside, and first and foremost, she was still _Sonny_, no matter how ill-tempered she may be at times, and that obviously didn't stop the hurt that she was feeling at the moment.

So maybe, all she really needed, was to just shut up and give the person some air to talk.

"…"

It was dead silent and Chad detested it.

He may have been Chad Dylan Cooper, poster boy of fame and hotness and all, but as a _real_ person — as someone he'd like to hide, because all these stupid emotions do no good whatsoever to a person and just made everything else so _complicated_ — he felt bad. Should've he just quieted her down in a more suitable fashion than screaming his guts out at her — given, even if she was just so darn _annoying_? Well, honestly, he didn't know.

So it was one of those silent stalemates, where the atmosphere was cold and the former and the latter were feeling miserable.

Obviously, Sonny wasn't going to talk.

And pointedly, Chad _wanted_ to, but felt compelled not to.

But it really just needed to end.

"Sonny…" Chad broke the ice, hesitant on continuing, because god, he absolutely didn't know where to go from there.

Sonny looked up, regarding him with curious, wavering eyes.

"I…"

'Chad, just say it,' he demanded of himself. Inhaling deeply, he looked straight on at Sonny and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Confused? Shocked? Uncalled for? Sonny didn't exactly know, but it was somewhere between those lines.

"Huh?" she drawled.

"I'm sorry Sonny," he repeated.

Sonny just didn't get it.

Chad? Sorry? _What?_

"What?"

Chad sunk his teeth into his lower lip; Sonny was really making this difficult. "Sonny, I said I was sorry."

"I…" Finding her voice, Sonny continued on, "…know. But…I mean, what? _What?_"

Ignoring her, Chad furthered, "I'm sorry for the other day. You know, when I," his gaze lowered to her outfit, "kind of insulted you about your…outfit. It was mean and stupid and I'm—"

"Wait," Sonny held up her free hand, stopping him from saying anything more, "you're…sorry?"

She needed clarification. She knew he had said it once, twice, thrice…but Chad…apologizing?

I mean, there _have_ been _a few_ occasions where he had done so before, but Sonny was nothing but still astonished about this whole thing.

"Yeah, I am," Chad affirmed, avoiding her stare now. "So can you…?" It was a strange thing to do and he was really never used to doing it in the first place. _The_ Chad Dylan Cooper did not apologize, and yet…here he was, asking for Sonny's — _Sonny's!_ — freaking forgiveness.

Fu — I mean, the fudge man.

_What is wrong with you Cooper?_

"Oh," Sonny spoke, rapidly blinking. This, whatever this was, practically just blew her away. She didn't know what to say! Tell Chad she forgave him? After that day when she had blew up like a ticking bomb and told him off?

'…oh.' She thought. Wait — was she supposed to apologize as well? If Sonny did, she wouldn't know how to say it. And if she didn't, _she'd_ turn out as the jerk.

"I — Chad…" Sonny started, thinking so hard her brain hurt, "I don't know what to say."

"An 'I forgive you' would be nice," Chad attempted to lighten up the mood, offering Sonny a genuine smile.

'He has a pretty…' Sonny stopped her train of thought immediately, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Oh," Chad looked crestfallen, "Well. Then, I've got to—"

"NO! I mean," Sonny panicked, "I mean, yeah. I—" God, why was she acting like this? First she was mad at him, then she was hurt by him, and now…she felt compelled to make him happy. Geez, these stupid emotions. "I — I…"

Chad raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, _god._" Sonny bellowed. This was completely, _utterly_, stupid. "Chad?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry too, okay?"

Chad gaped, then closed his mouth. And then opened it again, "Wait, _you're_ sorry?"

"Yes, for calling you a jerk the other day."

"Oh. Then, wait, what? I'm confused."

Sonny groaned.

"Chad, I am too. I mean, I didn't expect you to go…" She paused, "…well, y' know. And you made me feel bad about calling you a jerk and all…and I felt like apologizing because, god, you looked so—"

Purposely interrupting her ranting, Chad laughed. _Laughed_. At her? Sonny didn't know. "Okay, okay. You know what, this is stupid. How about we just forgive each other and be done with it? Personally, I don't like this…uncomfortable atmosphere."

Sonny hesitated at first. This really was — well, _weird_.

"Okay, fine," Sonny agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. Chad followed. Silent for a moment, he snapped his fingers, "I have an idea. Okay, on three we say 'I forgive you' together."

"Wait, why?"

"Just do it."

"I—" Chad silenced her with a gaze. "Okay." A crooked smile pinned against her lips.

"On three," Chad said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three—"

"I forgive you," they said in unison.

Then, because this really was just plain stupid…

They laughed.

So it seemed, in this unusual, weird, and actually kind of idiotic situation of theirs, everything seemed to be forgiven.

For now.

"So…you really think I look cute?" Chad wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Sonny look down and realize his hand still wrapped around her wrist. Hiding her blush, she pulled her right hand away from him and smacked him playfully on his shoulder.

"That hurt!"

"Well, you're ruining the moment!"

"Oh," Chad flashed Sonny a silly grin, "sorry."

…

…

**tbc**

…

…

**a/n:** First off… SORRY! How long has it been? A little over a month right? :\ But don't worry my fellow Channy shippers, I am back! Woot~ Furthermore, I haven't given up — my mind's still working out the details 'tis all…gradually, but I'm getting there! xD And a real quick question: **does this chapter feel filler-ish?** I'd like to think of this as an informational (yet admittedly boring) chapter, but commentary would help. (wink, wink.)

But on other news, school's started (which, how idiotic of me, has been known for about a month or so now ;D). As I'm sure many of you have, homework really is annoying. But alas, what can you do?

xD Gosh, I talk so much. Well, see you (or rather you read my senseless babbles xD) in a few months…weeks…? Lol. I sound so dorky.

ANYHOW,

Please review_!_


End file.
